The Sky Other Face
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Selama ini, orang-orang selalu memandang Tsuna sebagai orang yang lemah dan berwajah super Uke, tapi... apakah kalian tau wajah asli sang Vongola Decimo...?


**A/N:** Alohaaaa~! Hehe~ Watashi no namae wa Fukuhara Aya desu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ Ini adalah fic KHR pertama saia! Jadi maaf ya kalau jelek, dan berhubung pasti pembaca gak sabar buat baca ficnya, silahkan membaca~ HAPPY READING MINNA! XDD

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belong to Amano Akira

Warning: Rated T yang entah mengapa pengen nyerempet Rated M, mesum, OOC, Tsuna jadi nista, de el el

**The Sky Other Face**

"Sampai ketemu besok, Juudaime!" seru Gokudera Hayato, sang Storm Guardian dari Vongola Family sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seorang remaja laki-laki seumurannya yang berwajah Moe.

"Sampai ketemu juga Gokudera-kun!" balas remaja bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. Dia adalah pemegang Sky Ring sekaligus Bos ke-10 dari Vongola Family.

"Hati-hati di jalan Juudaime! Jangan lupa makan malam ya! Makanlah makanan yang 4 sehat 5 sempurna! Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya! Tidurlah dengan nyenyak ya Juudaime!" nasihat Gokudera yang 'agak' berlebihan hingga membuat Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Gokudera-kun itu memang terlalu overprotektif ya." Gumam Tsuna sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Tanpa Tsuna sadari, ada seorang laki-laki mencurigakan tengah mengikutinya…

"Haah… Ujian Marathon tadi pagi melelahkan sekali… aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan ti—MMMPH!" tiba-tiba saja, Tsuna di bekap oleh laki-laki mencurigakan tadi dan diseret menuju gang yang gelap.

"Akh!" Tsuna meringis kesakitan saat laki-laki itu membantingnya ke tanah dengan kasar. Saat Tsuna tengah kesakitan, laki-laki itu merebut tas Tsuna lalu mengubek-ubek isi tas Tsuna.

"Tu-tunggu! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Tsuna sambil berusaha merebut kembali tasnya, tapi laki-laki itu menendang Tsuna hingga terjungkal ke belakang lalu kembali mengubek-ubek tas Tsuna.

"Ini dia…" kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum licik saat dia menemukan dompet Tsuna.

"Do-Dompetku! Jadi dia itu perampok ya! Bagaimana ini? Uang itu kan akan kupakai untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun Kyoko-chan!" batin Tsuna yang panik.

"Terima kasih ya karena telah memberikan uangmu dengan suka rela, aku pergi dulu!" kata laki-laki itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Tsuna.

"Tu-tunggu! Kembalikan dompetku! Kau boleh mengambil apa saja asal jangan dompetku! Berhenti! BERHENTIIIIII!" teriak Tsuna. Tapi, laki-laki itu sudah tak terlihat lagi…

**XxDrawing DaysxX**

"Ya ampun Tsu-kun! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Teriak Nana saat melihat Tsuna yang pulang dengan seragam acak-acakkan dan wajah yang pucat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, tak usah khawatir, tadi aku hanya jatuh gara-gara tersandung batu kok, ahaha…" terang Tsuna sambil tertawa gugup untuk menenangkan ibunya.

"Begitukah? Yokatta… Kaa-san kira terjadi hal yang buruk padamu, lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan ya Tsu-kun." Nasihat Nana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ha'I Kaa-san…" balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau mandi kemudian makan malam ya, hari ini Kaa-san memasak makanan kesukaanmu loh." Kata Nana.

"Ha'I." kata Tsuna yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Tsuna langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan bersender di sana.

"…Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya, mumpung Reborn sedang ke Itali, aku bisa berbuat sesukaku~." Ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum bagaikan iblis yang haus darah, hal yang sangat tak biasa untuknya…

**XxBoys and GirlsxX**

Di sebuah gang yang sepi dan gelap, tampaklah segerombolan preman yang tengah berpesta minuman keras. Salah satu preman itu adalah laki-laki yang telah merampok Tsuna.

"Bocah yang kau rampok tadi sore ternyata punya duit banyak ya, kita jadi bisa berpesta minuman keras sepuasnya, kerja yang bagus Hideki." puji preman yang bertubuh paling besar yang merupakan Bos dari preman-preman itu kepada laki-laki bernama Hideki yang tadi sore merampok Tsuna.

"Hehehe, terima kasih Bos, bocah itu benar-benar lemah, aku sampai tak mengeluarkan setetes keringat pun saat merampoknya, tapi bocah itu manis juga, harusnya tadi ku Rape saja dia sekalian." Kata Hideki sambil tersenyum mesum membayangkan Tsuna dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

"Dasar mesum kau ini! Tapi aku jadi penasaran dengan anak itu, besok bawa dia kesini ya, sudah lama aku tak me-Rape anak remaja, pasti seru sekali melihat eksoresi kesakitan anak itu saat aku 'bermain' dengannya." Kata Bos preman itu sambil mengelap air liurnya yang menetes saking nafsunya.

"Ku jamin Bos pasti puas 'bermain' dengan anak itu! Badannya yang langsing itu enak sekali untuk di grepe-grepe! Bos pasti puas!" seru Hideki sambil ikut meneteskan air liurnya.

"Bisa saja kau ini! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Bos preman itu, diikuti oleh tawa preman-preman lainnya.

Saat mereka sedang asyik tertawa, dari gang yang gelap itu, muncullah sesosok remaja yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Remaja itu adalah…

"Itu di Bos! Dia bocah yang kurampok tadi sore!" seru Hideki sambil menunjuk remaja yang tidak lain adalah Tsuna.

"Uwo! Kau benar Hideki! Dia manis sekali! Ah salah, lebih tepatnya... Sexy~." Kata Bos preman itu sambil tersenyum mesum melihat Tsuna yang terlihat sexy.

Saat ini, Tsuna memakai tank top warna hitam yang ketat yang sengaja menunjukkan pusar Tsuna, di lehernya terpasang neckbelt berwarna hitam yang membuat lehernya terlihat sexy, dia juga memakai rantai-rantai kecil di bagian lengannya dan pundaknya, selain itu dia memakai celana kulit hitam ketat dan sepatu boots ala anak punk.

Pokoknya Tsuna benar-benar terlihat sexy saat ini.

"Hoo… kau datang kesini untuk bermain denganku ya~? Ayo kemari, kita berdua akan bersenang-senang mala mini." Kata Bos preman itu dengan tampang mesum dan tangan yang sudah gatal karena ingin cepat-cepat menggrepe tubuh Sexy Tsuna.

"…" dengan tenang, Tsuna berjalah kea rah Bos preman itu lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar di leher Bos Preman itu, sementara dia memasang ekspresi wajah yang menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati.. aku… akan membawamu ke neraka…" bisik Tsuna di telinga Bos preman itu. Membuat sang Bos Preman terkejut.

"Apa maksud—AAAAKH!" tiba-tiba, Bos preman itu berteriak kesakitan lalu tak sadarkan diri.

Sambil tersenyum bagaikan iblis, Tsuna bangun dari pangkuan Bos preman itu dan menendangnya hingga jatuh terlentang di tanah, sementara tangannya memegang suatu benda yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Ja-jantung Bos tidak adaaaaa!" teriak salah seorang preman yang melihat lubang yang berada di dada Bosnya itu. Padahal seharusnya jantung Bos Preman itu ada di situ, tapi kenapa—

"Mencari ini~?" tanya Tsuna sambil memperlihatkan benda menjijikkan yang ternyata adalah jantung dari Bos Preman itu.

"HIIIIII! Monster! Dia monster! Lariiiii!" seluruh preman yang ada di tempat itu pun langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

"Kalian takkan bisa kemana-mana~." Kata Tsuna, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya salah satu preman itu.

"HIIII! Jantungnya juga tidak adaaaa!" teriak salah satu preman itu, dia tampak sangat ketakutan sekaligus mual melihat 2 mayat di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja…" kata Tsuna sambil mendekati preman itu.

"…Kau juga akan menyusul teman-temanmu…" kata Tsuna sambil menghancurkan jantung preman yang tadi dan mengambil jantung preman lainnya.

Malam itu, gang yang penuh dengan kegelapan itu, di hiasi dengan teriakan kesakitan dan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya…

**XxDive to WorldxX**

"Ohayou Juudaime!" sapa Gokudera sambil berlari menghampiri Tsuna yang tengah berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah.

"Ah, Ohayou Gokudera-kun." Balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" seru Gokudera sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuna.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi! Baik itu siang ataupun malam! Aku akan melindungimu Juudaime!" ujar Gokudera dengan semangat membara hingga membuat Tsuna sweatdrop.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna yang heran dengan sikap gaje Gokudera.

"Kau tidak tau Juudaime? Tadi pagi, ditemukan segerombolan preman yang mati mengenaskan di sebuah gang, dan semua mayat itu tidak memiliki jantung! Sepertinya pembunuh para preman itu mengambil jantung-jantung preman itu dan membawanya pergi, Juudaime, pembunuh itu sangat berbahaya! Bisa saja dia itu kanibal yang suka memakan jantung orang! Karena itulah, aku akan melindungi Juudaime dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku! Takkan kubiarkan Pembunuh gila itu melukai Juudaime walau sekecil apapun! Tenanglah Juudaime!" ujar Gokudera panjang lebar dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Jangan khawatir Gokudera-kun, Pembunuh itu takkan melukaiku kok." Kata Tsuna sambil berjalan lebih dulu dari Gokudera.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Juudaime? Ah! Aku tau! Dia pasti akan ketakutan dengan kekuatan Juudaime kan! Juudaime kan kuat! Pembunuh level rendah seperti itu pasti bisa dikalahkan Juudaime dengan mudah! Juudaime memang hebaaaat!" seru Gokudera terkagum-kagum dengan Bos nya itu.

"Yah… anggap saja seperti itu.." kata Tsuna datar, tapi di wajahnya… terpampang senyuman yang amat mencekam…

**Xx88xX**

"_Tsu-kun, Kaa-san ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi keluar kota selama satu minggu, maaf yak arena ini tiba-tiba sekali, tapi Kaa-san tak bisa menolak, ada daging dan roti burger di kulkas, Tsu-kun tau cara memasak daging burger kan? Sudah dulu ya Tsu-kun, sampai ketemu minggu depan~."_

_Kaa-san mu tersayang._

"Haah… Kaa-san pergi selama seminggu ya…" kata Tsuna dengan wajah lesu. Tapi…

"Bagus sekali, dengan begini aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau, akan kubunuh lebih banyak orang lagi, dan kuambil jantung mereka, ya akan kubunuh semua orang! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" bagaikan seorang Iblis yang mendapatkan mangsa baru, Tsuna tertawa dengan sangat keras dan juga sadis, betul-betul pemandangan yang mengerikan…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **HUWEEE! MAAF KALAU KEPENDEKAAAAN! INI SUDAH MAKSIMAL NYO! HUWEEE! MAAF! MAAAAAAF! Hiks… saia akan berusaha agar dapat menulis cerita yang lebih panjang lagi, untuk sementara segini gak apa-apa ya.

Saia sangat menunggu review dari readers sekalian, mohon di review ya~

AYA-CHAN PEEEACEEE! (^0^)V

Enma Sakura Aya-Sama


End file.
